Up in a tree
by Miss Natasha Scott
Summary: Why does everyone get poor Mary Anne to do the jobs they don't want to do. What happens when Gilligan ends up watching Mary Anne from up in a tree as she gets bossed around by her fellow castaways? (Edited)


He had been up in the tree looking for bananas when he heard it, the soft humming. Gilligan recognised the sweet voice coming from down below. He poked his head out from the palm branches to see the small Kansas girl putting herbs into the large cooking pot over the fire and stirring it, all the while softly humming to herself. Gilligan was about to climb down to say hello when the Professor came wandering into the clearing carrying a white button up shirt with a tear in the side. Gilligan decided to wait till he could see Mary Anne alone, after all the Professor would only find something for him to do.

"Mary Anne, could you fix this shirt? I tore it looking in the jungle for a certain plant for one of my experiments; it got snagged on a branch." The Professor dropped the shirt into the kneeling Mary Anne's lap.

"Sure I can sew it back up, I sho-"

"And if you can get it done by tomorrow that would be good, thanks" with that the man proceeded to walk away muttering something about formulas and equations. Gilligan went to get down slightly angry with the Professor for just assuming Mary Anne could fix his shirt by tomorrow, before he could though he heard more footsteps approaching so he scrambled back up to stay hidden up amongst the leaves. Mary Anne was just folding the Professor's shirt when Mrs Howell sauntered in, with a small box cradled to her chest.

"Oh Mary Anne you just wouldn't believe it but my pearl necklace broke. I can't believe it, how am I to go to dinner without my pearl necklace, it would be an absolute scandal." Mary Anne listened patiently nodding and looking properly upset where appropriate.

"I was hoping you could re-string them for me, I would do it myself but I have another fashion disaster to attend to, I cannot decide what fox fur to wear with my dress tonight."

Mary Anne slumped slightly but put on a smile, "I guess you'll want it by tonight?"

"Yes of course, thank you darling. Now I must be off; I will come by for them before dinner." Without another word Mrs Howell left Mary Anne and the box of pearls. Mary Anne set the box down next to the Professor's shirt with a sigh. Gilligan felt his face contort in annoyance, why did Mary Anne, sweet, hard working Mary Anne have to re-string Mrs Howell's pearls before dinner? Mrs Howell had all the time in the world to do it herself, or why did she have to sew up the Professor's shirt for that matter? Gilligan moved to hop down when he caught sight of Gingers bright red bouncy hair making its way towards Mary Anne. What could she possibly want from Mary Anne? He thought sighing and slumping in the branches. 

"Mary Anne guess what I am all out of lipstick, the Professor said he won't be able to make anymore till next week. Can you believe that?" Mary Anne sighed in annoyance but replied

"That's too bad Ginger, why are you telling me for?" Ginger pulled out her compact proceeding to primp her hair and then pout into the mirror.

"Just came to tell you that I have borrowed your, lip glossy stuff you wear, it's not as bright and lovely as my lipstick but it will have to do till next week." Mary Anne looked ready to burst in anger before Ginger continued. "Oh by the way have you seen Gilligan?" Gilligan's ears perked up at the sound of his name.

"Apparently he knocked over something he and the Skipper were working on and now he is looking around everywhere for him, looks pretty angry too." Gilligan flinched remembering why he was up in a tree looking for bananas in the first place; he was hiding from the fuming Skipper after knocking over the logs they were going to use for a signal fire.

"I am starting to wonder if we will ever be rescued at this point." Ginger meant it good naturedly but Gilligan still felt his fists tighten, of course Mary Anne could do so much better than him, the one always messing up their rescue attempts, doesn't mean she had remind her of his clumsiness. Not when he has been working so hard to pluck up the courage to actually return the brunettes feelings. Gilligan realised he was overreacting, Ginger had only been joking after all, but he still found he had to pry his fists open.

"I happen to think Gilligan is the sweetest, nicest man ever, a real man. He saved all of us on many occasions, remember Kincaid?" Gilligan's chest swelled with pride as he looked down appraisingly and lovingly down at the farm girl as she defended him. Ginger smiled at Mary Anne's words as she placed her hands securely on her hips.

"Yes he is a little clumsy; everyone has their flaws, like using someone's things without asking first for instance." Mary Anne chuckled.

"Your right Mary Anne, you're always right, in fact it annoys me seeing as you're younger than me how right you always are. Maybe you should tell what you just told me to the Skipper" Ginger chuckled. "Well if you see him you might want to tell him to hide till the Skipper cools down a bit."

Mary Anne smiled patting Ginger on the back. "I will, and I don't mind if you use my lip gloss."Ginger smiled before leaving, Gilligan quickly jumped down from the tree before walking up behind Mary Anne. She turned round with a fright before smiling.

"Hi Gilligan, I seem to be getting a visit from everyone today, did you want me to make you a coconut cream pie? You'll just have to wait ti-"

Mary Anne didn't finish as she looked down at the hand that had shot out and grabbed hers. She looked up to see Gilligan looking the other way, just itching to run the other way. "G-Gilligan?" asked Mary Anne looking up at the obviously nervous boy.

"T-tonight...after dinner, I-I need to tell you something" Gilligan looked into Mary Anne's eyes smiling slightly.

"Sure, but wha-" before Mary Anne could finish.

"GILLIGAN!" the Skipper's voice boomed out not that far away.

"Quick behind the tree," Mary Anne pushed the poor first mate behind a thick trunk before turning to face the Skipper as he stomped into the clearing.

"Mary Anne, have you seen Gilligan?" The Skipper was red in the face, obviously still very angry.

"No I haven't sorry Skipper, he hasn't come through here," Mary Anne lied.

"If you see him will ya let me know?" the Skipper began to stomp away. "Will do Skipper," said a wide eyed Mary Anne turning round to speak to Gilligan. Before she could get a word out though in a flash of red Gilligan bounded out.

"Thanks, see you tonight," he kissed her on the cheek and took off into the jungle. Mary Anne slowly lifted her hand up to her cheek before smiling.


End file.
